When you were young
by A Reckless Serenade
Summary: Todo lo que Pansy Parkinson quería era una tranquila vida llena de joyas y fiestas, sin embargo su futuro parecía ser una interminable guerra. Quería escapar con todas sus fuerzas, y por lo que parecía una broma cósmica, su deseo había sido concedido.
1. Chapter 1

**_Blackbird_  
** By  
A Reckless Serenade

Capitulo 1

 _ **"** This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten_  
 _Feel the earth move and then_  
 _Hear my heart burst again"_

— Skyfall, Adele —

* * *

Bajo el castillo, en las mazmorras, todos los alumnos dormían plácidamente con excepción de una chica en la habitación de séptimo. El dosel esmeralda estaba corrido para darle algo de privacidad, mas ya a nadie le importaba molestarla. Hasta esa mañana, la pelinegra-que se abrazaba con fuerza a sus piernas mientras intentaba no llorar-estaba segura de que no podían clasificarla con dos palabras, valiente y estúpida. Sabía que el sombrero preferiría ponerla en cualquier otra casa antes que en Gryffindor, y aunque no fuera un ratón de biblioteca, no era una completa inepta como Longbottom o Goyle. Sin embargo ahí estaba, lamentándose por una decisión que no era para nada lo que esperaban de ella. El resto de sus compañeras estaban dormidas, o pretendían estarlo. De cualquier forma nadie le dirigía la palabra, por lo que debía dejar de preocuparse por eso.

Cuando una carta con el emblema familiar llegó unas horas antes, sabía de sobra lo que diría. Dio un largo suspiro. Los planes habían cambiado en ese último año. Sus padres tenían nuevas aspiraciones, y esas incluían tener a su hija en el bando correcto. Por lo tanto llevaban meses haciendo comentarios sobre como debería unirse a las filas del Lord y ella los había aceptado en silencio hasta que la hora llegara, no es como su tuviera otra opción. No era que Pansy no despreciara a los sangre sucia y muggles, claro que lo hacía, pero estaba asustada. No quería ser torturada por negarse a asesinar a un niño ni vivir con el miedo constante que veía en los ojos de Draco. Estaba desayunando en el gran comedor cuando la carta llegó a sus manos. Al terminar de leer Daphne le preguntó qué sucedía. Fue en ese momento cuando se percato de que temblaba y respiraba con dificultad. Pasó todo el día aterrada, preguntándose cuando aparecerían y si era verdad que la marca dolía como un latigazo cada vez que él te llamaba. Durante su clase de artes oscuras le informaron que sus padres estaban en el vestíbulo. Todos en la clase sabían lo que sucedía y aunque siempre fue una experta al ignorar las miradas, esa vez no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

Creía haber aceptado su destino, después de todo tuvo bastante tiempo para hacerlo. Caminaba por el corredor como si la llevaran a la guillotina, repasando una y otra vez como sería el resto de su vida. Encerrada en una mansión con el resto de la escoria, peleando a muerte en batalla, buscando a Potter por el mundo y siendo castigada si no lograba atraparlo. No quería ser una prisionera en Azkaban ni pasar el resto de sus días tan demente como la tía de Draco. Deseaba la vida soñada de cualquier bruja de su categoría, con joyas escandalosamente costosas y vacaciones en un chalet en Francia. Fue por eso que cuando estuvo frente a sus padres se negó a ir con ellos.

Aun le ardía la mejilla recordar la reacción de su padre ante su respuesta. No planeaba convertirse en mortífago, ni mucho menos abandonar Hogwarts para servir a la causa. Esa no era la vida que le habían prometido, no deseaba ser un peón más en la guerra. Quería una boda que apareciera en Corazón de Bruja, un esposo que todos envidiaran, viajar, ser libre y no tener una marca que cumpliera la función de una correa. No tenía caso intentar explicarles eso a sus padres, no lo entenderían y aunque lo hicieran, jamás lo aceptarían. Estaban acostumbrados a que ella hiciera lo que le ordenaban sin protestar. El señor Parkinson estaba furioso y a la vez asustado, pero nunca revelaría esta ultima parte. Sabía la amenaza que estuvo sobre los Malfoy y ahora una similar había caído sobre él. La llamó una sucia traidora a la sangre, le gritó y cuanto esto no fue suficiente le propicio una bofetada que la lanzó al suelo. Su mujer lo miraba con asombro, pues en el pasado jamás había golpeado a su hija. Cuando vio que él se llevaba la mano a la túnica en busca de su varita, ella se interpuso. Le pidió a Pansy que se fuera y no volviera a buscarlos, sin siquiera girarse a verla por una última vez.

Decidió que era suficiente de lamentos, y que lo mejor sería levantarse de la cama y darse una ducha. Fueron unos cuantos minutos de paz bajo el agua fría, pero era inevitable pensar en su situación. En menos de veinticuatro horas se había convertido en una paria. Quienes la veían con miedo ahora se burlaban de ella, los que se sentían orgullosos la empujaban en los pasillos, y Zabini, quien tenía la esperanza de convertirse en su prometido, ahora la odiaba por humillarlo públicamente. Perdió su herencia y las posibilidades de escapar a algún lugar. Pasaría algún tiempo en pocilgas de mala muerte hasta que la encontraran. El Lord no perdonaba la traición y todos sabían eso, por lo que estaba segura que alguien iría por ella. Quizá el propio Blaise sin que nadie se lo ordenara. Se sujetó el cabello con desesperación, pues pareciera que no fue la más astuta al elegir. Trató de recordar sus motivos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, era mejor que lamentarse el resto de su vida y cierto rubio opinaba lo mismo. Él fue la única persona que se mantuvo a su lado cuando le confeso sus temores, quien no dudo en alentarla y hablarle la verdad sobre el infierno en el que pretendían encerrarla. Si tan solo estuviera ahí para apoyarla las cosas serían mucho mejores.

* * *

No conocía la hora exacta, pero debía ser bastante tarde ya que el reloj marcaba un simple " _vuelve a la cama_ ". Iba a hacerlo, pues le había costado bastante conciliar el sueño, pero hubo otro golpe en la puerta. Los estaban llamando para algún evento en el gran comedor, algo ridículo considerando la hora, pero con los Carrow todo era posible. Se vistió sin decir una palabra a sus compañeras. Al entrar las formaciones estaban completas y Snape daba un discurso acerca de como alguien se había colado en el castillo. Encontró un lugar al fondo de las filas y esperó para poder volver a la cama sin prestar mucha atención a lo demás. Fue entonces cuando Harry Potter apareció y comenzó el verdadero caos. Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a miembros de la orden, Snape se enfrentó a Mcgonagall antes de salir huyendo. Luego vino esa voz, su voz. Los siseos que la aterrorizaban en sueños. Pansy se llevó las manos a los oídos intentando escapar, pero no se iba, estaba dentro de su cabeza. Soltó un gemido del que nadie se percató, tan solo esperando a que la voz se desvaneciera.

El Lord exigía a Potter y a cambio les perdonaría la vida a todos, los recompensaría. La pelinegra no sabía que hacer, no después de escuchar aquella voz en su mente. El miedo es un factor muy importante a la hora de tomar decisiones y ella lo estaba averiguando. Todo su razonamiento se había ido a la basura y ahora se arrepentía enormemente al no haber ido con su padre. Quería correr de una vez por todas pero se dio cuenta que jamás podría escapar. Se uniría a los jodidos mortífagos si era necesario, todo con tal de estar a salvo y seguir con vida, la otra opción era que su muerte estuviera en las manos de Bellatrix, de quien era bien sabido, disfrutaba eliminando a los traidores. Pansy no veía a nadie moverse y eso solo motivaba su pánico. Como si una docena de magos y un puñado de estudiantes pudieran vencer al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Esa era la única oportunidad que tendrían y la estaban tirando a la basura.

—¡Pero él está ahí! ¡Potter está ahí! ¡Alguien deténgalo! – Esperaba que alguno fuera lo suficientemente sensato para lanzarle un _incarcerous_ , pero todo lo que se ganó fue un viaje a las mazmorras para ella y toda su casa.

Todo estaba de cabeza. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, los más grandes subían a las salas comunes, algunos a esconderse y otros para recoger algo y largarse. Algunos lloraban y unos cuantos estaban más que entusiasmados por luchar. Aprovechó cuando una Ravenclaw empujó accidentalmente a Filch y corrió por el primer pasillo que vio. Podía lograrlo, ir a casa y rogarle a su padre por otra oportunidad. Si algo aprendió desde pequeña era a estar en el bando ganador. Se detuvo cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos del resto de los de su casa. Le faltaba el aliento. Estaba recuperándose cuando alguien la jaló dentro de un aula vacía. Apenas podría ver algo de no ser por las luces que se veían fuera del castillo, pero cuando la estamparon con fuerza contra la pared supo a ciencia cierta quien era.

—Pero que tenemos aquí.—susurró con un atemorizante tono contra su cuello. Pansy se estremeció. Zabini estaba calmado, lo cual lo convertía en un ser mucho más letal. Era como una serpiente que jugaba con su presa antes de comer. —La pequeña traidora a la sangre.

—Vamos, Blaise, sabes que yo nunca…—su voz se cortó cuando él golpeo la pared, justo al lado de su rostro. No tenía sentido intentar explicárselo, por lo que simplemente lo empujo unos centímetros y lo retó con la mirada. Estaba asustada, especialmente porque su varita seguía dentro de su túnica, pero sabía que siendo amable no conseguiría nada. —Además no es como si tu te hubieras unido.

—¡Porque él no me lo ha pedido! ¿Sabes sobre los rumores que corren por el castillo después de esa pequeña pelea con tus padres? Te consideran escoria…una Weasley más, y yo… Oh Parkinson, yo soy el idiota que te consideró digna de mi—El desprecio que corría en su voz se intensificó en la última parte. _Mierda,_ pensó, aquello no iba a acabar bien. Zabini era una persona vanidosa y arrogante su venganza no provenía de su lealtad a los mortífagos, sino de la vergüenza. Era una ofensa personal, algo que no dejaría ir tan fácil. De lo que no estaba segura es de hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar, y ciertamente no quería averiguarlo.— ¿Y qué recibo a cambio? Humillandome. Me convertiste en una jodida burla.

—Oh, por favor, hay cosas más importantes que tu maldito orgullo.—aprovechó que su mirada estaba fija en sus ojos para llevar su mano al bolsillo de su túnica. Sus dedos envolvieron su varita y se dio cuenta que tendría que luchar si quería salir de ahí con vida. La mirada en los ojos de Blaise era la de un maniaco, alguien que solamente perseguía un objetivo, quien no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

—Ya que eres una amante de los muggle, es más que justo que mueras como uno.—murmuró, antes de tomarla por el pelo y lanzarla contra el suelo. Pansy sacó su varita e intentó lanzar un hechizo, pero él dobló su mano y la obligó a soltarla. El primer golpe vino directo a su rostro, y de inmediato sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca. —Siempre fuiste una estúpida, Parkinson, pero no pensé que tanto como para pensar que puedes ganarme.

Con un demonio, su varita estaba fuera de su alcance y aquel demente planeaba asesinarla. Tenía que salir de ahí pero apenas intentó levantarse, él la pateo en el estómago.

—¿Sabes que mi madre tuvo siete esposos? Todos fallecieron bajo "extrañas circunstancias"—soltó una carcajada—la primera regla es tener una coartada, cierto, pero en medio de la batalla no creo que a nadie le importe. Pensaran, por supuesto, que esto fue hecho por alguno de los mortífagos a quienes traicionaste, maldita inmunda. O tal vez no les importe en absoluto, después de todo no te queda nadie. ¿Dónde está ahora tu querido Draco?

La risa de Zabini fue se seguida por un dolor horrible y un crujido en su muñeca izquierda. Un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios, y el dolor le impedía pensar en todo excepto una cosa, iba a morir ahí.

—Voy a romper cada hueso de tu cuerpo—su sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora su actitud estaba cargada de rabia. Pansy notó que balanceaba algo brillante entre sus dedos, pero no pudo darse cuenta que era hasta que él se sentó sobre ella y comenzó a pasar la afilada hoja de la daga por su piel.—Y una vez que termine, no te dejare morir hasta que supliques que te degollé como a un cerdo.

Pansy comenzó a llorar, con el dolor y el miedo dominándola. No había escapatoria. Lo ridículo es que habría vivido más si hubiera decidido ser un mortífago. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar su muerte cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Pero que demonios…—Un hufflepuff los había encontrado. Apenas vio la escena el chico intentó desarmarlo, pero Zabini no iba a permitírselo. Soltó la daga y rápidamente alcanzó su varita.

Pansy supo que solo tendría una oportunidad. Tomó la daga del suelo y mientras el Slytherin lanzaba un avada kedavra, ella clavó con fuerza la hoja en su yugular, volviendo aquellas sus ultimas palabras.

* * *

Hermione, muy cerca de ahí, caminaba sin ningún rumbo específico. Creían haber conseguido algo al destruir el guardapelo y la corona, pero todo júbilo se desvaneció cuando vieron los cadáveres en el Gran Comedor.

El profesor Lupin y Tonks eran los primeros, justo al lado de la puerta; el recuerdo de los momentos compartidos con ambos, el recordar al pequeño Ted, inocente de la guerra que le acababa de arrebatar a sus padres, colmó sus ojos de lágrimas que habría pretendido no derramar. Continuo caminando, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Ron, quien de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco. Se giró y le preguntó que sucedía, pero el pelirrojo no respondió, había perdido el color del rostro y simplemente mantuvo su mirada fija al frente. Le tomó unos segundos procesar que sucedía, hasta que finalmente vio a la señora Weasley, abatida en lágrimas, lo que hizo que el vacío en su pecho se multiplicarse por diez. Fred estaba en el suelo sin la expresión de alegría que siempre lo acompañaba. Ron reaccionó y salió corriendo hacia su familia. Intentó seguirlo pero algo la detuvo, aquel era un momento intimo, una familia que había perdido una parte de si. Por lo que secó sus lagrimas y caminó hacia le lado contrario.

Había vagado sin rumbo por el castillo, intentando controlarse y despejar su mente, pero parecía ser un intento fallido ya que Parkinson estaba en las escaleras frente a ella. No estaba segura si dar la vuelta o pasar de largo, no estaba de ánimo para pelear pero al parecer ella tampoco. La Slytherin, que también lloraba, tenía la vista fija en sus manos. A riesgo de volver el momento mucho peor para ambas, se sentó a su lado.

—Dios, Parkinson ¿Estás bien?—parecía que el infierno se había desatado sobre la chica. Su labio estaba partido, moretones comenzaban a formarse en su rostro y sostenía uno de sus brazos con fuerza, per lo más preocupante es que estaba bañada en sangre.

Pero ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza y continuó mirando sus manos, mientras internamente se preguntaba el porqué de la amabilidad de la chica; después de todo, hace unas pocas horas intentó entregar a su mejor amigo. No confiaba en ella, quizás era un truco aunque no sabía con que fines. O tal vez solo era su necesidad por ayudar a todo aquel que estuviera en desgracia. No planeaba ser un caso de caridad para Granger.

—Estás sangrando.

 _"No es mi sangre"_ pensó la pelinegra, mas todo lo que pudo salir de sus labios fue un comentario mordaz.

—¿La pelea te afectó o simplemente te gusta constatar lo obvio por ser una insufrible sabelotodo?

—No se porque me molesto. Creí que tal vez esto había tenido un poco de impacto en ti, o que necesitabas ayuda, pero veo que personas como tu nunca cambiaran, sin importar las circunstancias.—Hermione estaba demasiado cansada, física y emocionalmente, como para tratar con ella. Se había levantado dispuesta a irse cuando la escuchó hablar.

—Tú también... tú también estás sangrando, quiero decir. Tu pierna. —la señaló ante la cara de incredulidad de Hermione. La leona volvió a sentarse sin estar totalmente segura de si era alguna clase de acto. Pansy estaba confundida sobre que hacía hablándole, ella no era una amante de los sangre sucia, como Zabini la había llamado, pero lo cierto es que no quería estar sola y fuera quien fuera, en aquel momento parecía importar poco.

—Es solo superficial.—dijo Hermione dándose unos golpecitos sobre la herida. El silencio recayó entre ellas. A lo lejos se podía escuchar los lamentos desde el Gran Comedor. —¿Sabes que vas a hacer? Voldemort intentará entrar al castillo nuevamente y es probable que lo logre. Puedes irte ahora si es lo que quieres, aun hay un pasadizo que puedo mostrarte.

—Ustedes y su constante complejo de héroes, por eso odio a los de tu casa, pero gracias.—dijo con una sonrisa leve. Sin duda más de lo que había esperado dar, mucho más, considerando que las siguientes palabras salieron sin que pudiera detenerlas.—Pero realmente no tengo a donde ir; si salgo de aquí voy a terminar como un mortífago… o muerta. No tengo elección.

—Harry tampoco la tuvo y aun así querías...—en el momento en que Pansy había dicho eso, hacía unas horas, Hermione había sentido la necesidad de estrangularla hasta que se callara, y Hermione no era una persona violenta. Es por eso que no se pudo contener de traerlo a colación.

—Pero él es el salvador del mundo mágico. Si pierde se convertirá en un mártir, si triunfa lo idealizaran como a un dios. Si nosotros ganamos significa que somos pésimas personas que asesinan y torturan, si perdemos seremos juzgados y encerrados en Azkaban. Estamos condenados.

—No pienses que las cosas fueron fáciles para él, Parkinson. Tu futuro está en tus hombros, el lleva el de todo el mundo mágico sobre los suyos.

Se quedaron calladas por unos momentos, nuevamente, sin decir nada ni mirarse. Tan solo dando la compañía que ambas necesitaban para no volver a llorar. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Pansy ideaba un nuevo plan y Hermione imaginaba el paradero de Harry. Lo último que supo de él es que planeaba ver los recuerdos de Snape.

—Desearía poder abandonar este lugar, desaparecer.—suspiró— O quizás conocer un hechizo para regresar el tiempo, sería bastante útil en momentos como este.—dijo de tono de broma, pero Hermione se giró a verla como si le hubiera dado una gran idea.

—Espera aquí, tengo algo que podría funcionar.— y se fue antes de que obtener una respuesta.

Hermione no lo había considerado desde el inicio del verano, pues fue un simple comentario de Mcgonagall. Al parecer todos los giratiempos se destruyeron o perdieron sus poderes después de la pelea en el ministerio, pero ella estaba resguardando uno. Era más un experimento que cualquier otra cosa. Algo que un amigo de la profesora estaba probando, tan solo necesitaba hacerlo funcionar y podría salvarlos a todos. Tonks, Lupin y Fred. Durante su tercer año había aprendido las reglas de los giratiempo, sabía que no hacer, y precisamente en aquel año habían logrado salvar a un inocente, Sirius Black, nada le impedía hacerlo de nuevo.

Caminó tan rápido como pudo hacia el despacho de la profesora, temía que de informarle su plan, ella se negara. Al abrir la puerta se activó una alarma, pero la leona no se detuvo. Probó con un accio pero no funcionó. Buscó en varios estantes hasta que finalmente recordó el lugar donde la profesora había guardado el primero. Buscó una vieja edición de Historia de Hogwarts y ahí, dentro de las paginas huecas estaba una pequeña caja con runas antiguas. Le bastó identificar el símbolo de "tiempo" para tomarla. La joven bruja se sintió mareada por un segundo, como si todo girara rápidamente. Dentro de la caja descansaba su tesoro.

Llevaba el giratiempo en el cuello mientras buscaba a Parkinson por todo el castillo. Tomó su varita mientras buscaba a la chica. Algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no iban bien. ¿Y si había escapado? ¿O si planeaba atacarla por la espalda? Eso sería ridículo considerando que no tenía conocimiento del giratiempos y no tendría porque desearlo. Por unos instantes pensó en olvidarse de la Slytherin y probar de una vez por todas ese experimento, pero la chica no se veía en condiciones de salir de ahí por su cuenta. Caminó lentamente con la varita en alto, en guardia a cualquier movimiento sospechoso cuando escuchó un grito agudo a su derecha. Conforme se acercaba los gritos se intensificaban.

* * *

Ahí en uno de los múltiples pasillos de Hogwarts, una estudiante intentó batirse en duelo con la terrateniente más peligrosa del Señor Oscuro. Si bien la joven tenía habilidad, eso no era nada comparado con la experiencia que la bruja poseía. La locura en sus ojos provocaba terror a sus víctimas antes de que siquiera se atreviera a maldecirlos. Hermione sabía de sobra que aquella actitud demente no era solo un acto para intimidar, Bellatrix Lestrange realmente era una adicta al sadismo. Se escondió tras el muro cuando vio su ondulado cabello oscuro moverse en el aire. Era imposible el no recordarla en la mansión de los Malfoy. Sentir nuevamente el puñal contra su piel. La aversión era impresionante y cada hueso en su cuerpo le decía que debía salir corriendo antes de que se percatara de su presencia y decidiera terminar el trabajo, pero no podía hacerlo porque la estudiante que se había enfrentado a Bellatrix era Pansy Parkinson y ahora se retorcía en el suelo mientras la bruja mantenía un _cruciatus_ sobre ella.

La razón le decía que sus oportunidades de sobrevivir eran nulas, que Harry la necesitaba. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que la chica estaba esperándola en las escaleras, un blanco expuesto, y que fue probablemente así como Bellatrix la encontró.

 _—Stupefy—_ El hechizo había logrado desconcertar a Bellatrix, lo cual le dio el tiempo suficiente para salir de la esquina y correr hacia Pansy. La slytherin, que tenía su espalda arqueada violentamente durante el hechizo, dio un golpe sordo en el suelo y ahora yacía inconsciente.

—¿Parkinson? Despierta, tenemos que irnos.—Apenas había logrado tocarla cuando su la risa de su combatiente le puso los pelos de punta. Bellatrix estaba en pie. Cogió la varita de la slytherin e intentó arrastrarla lo más lejos posible.

—¿Quieres ayudar a la pequeña traidora a la sangre? Ambas son igual de asquerosas.—murmuró con asco mientras lanzaba un par de hechizos en su dirección, que a pesar de que eran poderosos, Hermione sabía que la bruja solo estaba jugando, un calentamiento para la verdadera pelea.

—¿La convertiste en tu amiga y por eso decidió rechazar su puesto entre las filas de mi Señor?—hizo un falso gesto de ternura—No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que tiren sus cuerpos en la misma fosa común.

Durante unos minutos se produjo una intensa confrontación entre ambas. Bellatrix atacaba y Hermione conjuraba un _protego_ , la castaña lanzaba un _desmaius_ y la mortífaga lo esquivaba de una manera inigualable. Sabía que no duraría demasiado, la superaba en habilidad y experiencia, además de que Hermione estaba cansada y herida, pues había logrado acertarle varios cortes. La bruja reía como si se encontrara frente a un divertido juego, cuando un hechizo pasó a su lado. Ella logró evadirlo con facilidad, sin perder la concentración, pero Hermione se giró para ver quien lo había convocado. Detrás de ella Neville y Ginny aparecieron y la joven sintió la necesidad de abrazarlos. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el chico comenzó a pelear con la desquiciada mujer durante unos segundos, en los que la mortífaga se veía exasperada. Finalmente dio un bufido y lanzó a Neville hacia el fondo del pasillo, fue entonces que Hermione supo que sería su única oportunidad para actuar. Puso la cadena alrededor del cuello de la inconsciente Pansy y estaba a punto de enredarla en el cuello de su amiga cuando escuchó la voz de Bellatrix.

—Se reproducen como insectos y merecen ser aplastados como tales. _¡Bombarda Máxima!—_ Jaló a la pelirroja tan rápido como pudo y activó el giratiempo. Vio el hechizo venir hacia ellas y chocar con la pared que estaba a un metro de Ginny. El humo comenzó salir conforme los ladrillos se derrumban y se escuchó a si misma gritando. Un gran bloque estuvo a punto de caer sobre ellas. Llevó sus brazos al cielo intentando cubrirse, como si eso lograra parar la pared que estaba por sepultarlas, pero pasaron unos segundos y no sintió el impacto. Abrió los ojos y vio el bloque flotando a unos centímetros de su rostro, y entonces, un agujero las succionó.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que caía en tierra firme, aunque apenas se había movido. Era como aquellas veces cuando estaba apunto de dormir y despertaba porque pensaba que se caería de la cama. Toco la cadena sin recordar bien lo que había sucedido y siguió el camino hasta ver a Parkinson tan pálida como la nieve, a su lado. Fue como si un frenesí atacara su memoria. Giró rápidamente para ver a su amiga y se llevó una mano a la boca para parar un gemido. Ahí, frente a ella, estaba Ginny Weasley con las mismas heridas que sufrían los soldados expuestos a los campos minados en las guerras muggles. Era tan gráfico como cualquier película bélica y Hermione no tenía idea de que hacer. Desesperada, comenzó a respirar deprisa mientras buscaba en su bolso algo para ayudara. Probó con un par pociones y medicamentos, pero apenas lograban contener la herida. Comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta mientras veía como la chica comenzaba a escupir sangre por la boca. Retiro deprisa el giratiempo y tomó su mano.

—Tranquila, Ginny. Vas a estar bien, voy a ir por ayuda.—Dio un fuerte apretón a su mano y corrió a la enfermería.

* * *

 _Estoy resumiendo esta historia porque finalmente tengo el tiempo para terminarla. ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios. La pareja es, en palabras de una amiga "lo más crackship que ha oido" pero espero que le den una oportunidad a algo fuera de lo común._ También vamos a tener mucho Hermione/Pansy aunque no de una manera romántica.

 _Pansy Parkinson es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga y siempre había querido escribir una historia en la que pudiera desarrollarla._

 _Los veo en el siguiente capitulo._

 _E._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Blackbird_  
** By  
A Reckless Serenade

Capítulo 2

 _"What I saw on this journey_  
 _I saw history go down_  
 _I cannot pretend_  
 _That the heartache falls away_  
 _It's just like a river_  
 _Oh, it's never ending"_

— Illume, Fleetwood Mac —

* * *

Madame Pomfrey creía conocer cada truco en el manual. Lleva unos cuantos años siendo enfermera en Hogwarts, y hasta ese momento había lidiado a la perfección con cada caso que se presentaba en la enfermería; dolores de estomago, desaparición de huesos, encantamientos y todas las consecuencias de las bromas del joven Potter y sus amigos. Incluso le había sido confiada la tarea de ayudar a cierto muchacho con su licantropía. Los primeros años le parecieron sumamente interesantes, pero con el pasar del tiempo, Poppy fue demasiado ingenua al creer poder resolverlo todo con una noche en cama y una sencilla poción. En ese momento habría preferido un regaño por parte de Dumbledore para ponerle los pies en la tierra, a lo que acababa de suceder.

Pareciera que la pelirroja en la cama dormía un largo sueño, de no ser porque su rostro estaba pálido, no respiraba y su torso tenía unas de las heridas más devastadoras que la mujer jamás había visto. Era gráfico, aterrador; a pesar de que la entrenaron para eso jamás había visto el cuerpo expuesto de tal manera. En un principio se congeló, no tenía idea de como comenzar a tratarla. Intentó frenar el sangrado, cerrar la herida, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que lo único que podía hacer por la chica era aminorar su dolor. Sus heridas eran tan graves que debieron ser tratadas en un hospital, y aun así dudaba que hubieran podido hacer algo por ella. La enfermera había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había sido suficiente. Estaba muerta.

Conocía a muchas más personas que merecían la muerte antes que la pelirroja que yacía en la cama. Era demasiado injusto que una pequeña niña pasara sus últimos minutos de aquella manera. Los fallecimientos le entristecían de sobremanera desde que su prima Corinne tuvo un accidente cuando eran niñas. Era ella la razón por la que quiso dedicarse a ayudar a las personas, pero sobre todo era la única muerte que había presenciado hasta ese momento. Tragó saliva y se forzó a mirar nuevamente la imagen. A los pies de la cama una de las tres chicas que llegaron ahí no soltaba la mano de la chica…Ginny, su nombre era Ginny. No lo sabía porque la conociera, sino porque era lo ultimo que la castaña había murmurado por las ultimas dos horas.

Cuando entró a la enfermería la chica estaba histérica, comenzó por llorar desesperada, sin hacer algún sonido, hasta que se dio cuenta que Madame Pomfrey había decidido parar el tratamiento. Le parecía imposible procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _—¿¡Pero que demonios está haciendo!? ¿¡Por qué se detiene!?—pr_ _ocedió a empujar a la enfermera y se acercó a su amiga, quien gracias a las pociones administradas, había dejado de lado la expresión de dolor, y yacía en la cama como si estuviera en el más dulce de los sueños._

 _—Ginny, por favor. Tienes que levantarte, por favor.—la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a estrujarla.—Despierta, Ginny. Saldremos de esto de alguna manera. ¡Solo d_ _espierta! Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…_

Pasó a llorar en silenció y ahora apenas y se movía. Veía un punto fijo en la pared como si estuviera petrificada, pero apenas intentaba acercarse reaccionaba de manera agresiva y no le permitía tocarla, ni mucho menos limpiar su herida; la habría sedado hace un buen rato de no ser porque la mayoría de la sangre no era suya. Era ella quien se encontraba en mejor estado, pues la tercera chica, quien dormía en la cama de al lado, tenía un brazo roto, además de cortes y golpes por todo el cuerpo, por si no fuera poco tenía signos de tortura, y aun no recobraba la conciencia. Llevaba un uniforme de Slytherin pero no recordaba haberla visto alguna vez desde que trabajaba ahí, a decir verdad, no recordaba a ninguna.

* * *

Esperaba que su estancia en la enfermería fuera aburrida. No es que la situación actual le divirtiera, por supuesto que no, simplemente era… diferente lo que imaginaba cuando le dijeron que tendría que pasar la noche ahí. Miraba su pierna con aburrimiento cuando todo comenzó. Al inicio fueron gritos desesperados a los que normalmente no les prestaría mucha atención, después de todo muchos solían exagerar cuando veían un poco de sangre. No él ni ninguno de sus amigos, por supuesto, ellos estaban acostumbrados después de tantos años de accidentes en sus aventuras. Como por ejemplo la desaparición del hueso en su pierna en ese momento. Llevaba ahí toda la mañana y ya había comenzando a formarse, pero aun así debería pasar ahí la noche. Sospechaba que era una excusa para tenerlo ahí, quizá después de tantas visitas la mujer había creído que sus insinuaciones eran enserio, y no solo una forma de matar el tiempo cuando no dejaba entrar a sus amigos.

Cuando la chica exagerada y Madame Pomfrey volvieron, ella continuaba gritando. Sirius no podía ver que sucedía ya que las cortinas que pretendía proteger su privacidad en realidad hacían lo contrario. Poco después de los gritos vino el llanto y después esa palabra, "muerta". Sus ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa, no había imaginado la gravedad de la situación hasta ese momento. Intentaba averiguar quien era, prestaba atención a cada sonido pero durante un tiempo que le pareció eterno no escuchaba más que los pasos de la enfermera y a la chica llorar.

Después vinieron más pasos. Voces de Dumbledore y hombres desconocidos, probablemente a retirar el cuerpo. Intentaban averiguar que pasó pero nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, y la única que parecía hacerlo había dejado de hablar.

—Pelirroja, de dieciséis o diecisiete años, porta una una túnica de Gryffindor.—No se consideraba a si mismo alguien que disfrutaba escuchando conversaciones a hurtadillas, pero eso llamó su atención al punto de casi saltar de la cama y abrir las cortinas con tal de ver a la chica.

El corazón estuvo a punto de salir de su pecho. No podía tratarse de Evans, simplemente no podía. Sin embargo era la única en su casa que se entraba en aquellas características. Quiso creer lo mejor pero su mente no se lo permitía, tenía que averiguarlo de una vez por todas. Intentó levantarse pero su pierna aun no estaba curada, y apenas puso un pie en el suelo se desplomó.

—¡Señor Black!—exclamó Madame Pomfrey—Le ordeno que vuelva a la cama en este instante.

—Tan solo necesito…—los hombres habían seguido hablando sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Esperemos que alguien pueda identificarlas. Nadie tiene idea de quienes son.

Permaneció callado mirando a la única consciente de aquel extraño grupo. Estaba seguro de que jamás la había visto en su vida, aunque no vestía la túnica de la escuela. Estaba llena de polvo y sangre y parecía una muerta en vida de no ser porque sostenía con fuerza la mano de alguien más. Entonces vio de quien se trataba. La pelirroja de la que todos hablaban. Se sentía extraño al ver el cuerpo inerte de la joven pero estuvo a punto de dar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que no se trataba de Evans.

—Sea lo que sea que necesite, puede esperar cinco minutos. Ahora vuelva a la cama.— La mujer lo ayudó a levantarse y cerró las cortinas, regalándole una mirada severa.

—…en cuanto a la ella, deberá pasar aquí la noche. Moverla no es conveniente hasta que conozcamos a ciencia cierta su estado. Volveremos por la mañana.

Los magos recogieron sus cosas y apenas se marcharon, todos volvieron a olvidarse de él. No sabían que estaba escuchandolos y si lo hacían, no parecía importarles.

—Señorita…

—Granger—respondió por inercia.

—Bien, señorita Granger. ¿Puede explicarme que sucedió?—Sirius conocía bien los matices en la voz del director, y aunque en ese momento mostrara amabilidad, podía darse cuenta que pretendía llegar al fondo del asunto.

—Bellatrix Lestrange.—respondió. ¿Había escuchado bien? James decía que nunca tuvo un buen oído, pero le parecía estúpido considerando su forma de animago. El nombre de su prima lo hizo ponerse tenso en un instante. Su familia estaba repleta de seguidores de las artes oscuras y maniáticos, pero Bellatrix-a pesar de su corta edad- superaba a muchos con creces. No era un secreto don de estaba . la lealdad de su prima, aunque bien hasta ese momento no podían probar nada. Todos sabían que su locura y fanatismo parecían no tener límite. Él mismo había experimentado la locura de su prima cuando eran mas jóvenes, y tenían un enfrentamiento, y aunque en su interior siempre estuvo consciente de lo que era capaz, le costaba concebir el hecho de que ahora era una asesina. Se sentía aterrorizado y culpable. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación y tuvo que concentrarse, pues la voz de la chica ahora era apenas un murmullo—…bajo un cruciatus. No se cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Neville apareció. Hubo un Bombarda. Ginny…—hubo una pausa larga, en la que pudo escuchar como empezaba a llorar nuevamente, más después de unos momentos se recuperó—Mcgonagall. Necesito hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall.

—Por supuesto, pediré que la llamen en este momento aunque tengo que pedirle que me cuente lo que sucedió, señorita. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y soy el director de Hogwarts.

Sirius no pudo ver a la chica levantar la cabeza y salir al instante del trance en el que estaba; era como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría al rostro. O que lo miró con ojos llenos de incredulidad como si se tratara de una visión. No vio a la chica percatandose por primera vez que Madame Pomfrey lucia mucho más joven, igual que el profesor. Pero pudo escucharla dar un gemido como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez. Apostaba todo a que así sería pero pasados unos minutos habló con una voz sería.

—¿Qué año es?—la chica sonaba aterrorizada, como si estuviera atrapada en una pesadilla.

—La pobrecita está en shock.—Por primera vez Sirius concordó con la enfermera. ¿Qué clase de persona preguntaba el año? El día tal vez, o el lugar en el que estaba, pero no, aquella chica debía estar loca si había olvidado un año completo de su existencia. Aunque por otro lado su amiga acababa de morir. Mierda.

—¿Qué año es?—escuchó una vez más, esta vez con firmeza.

—1977—la respuesta provino del director y seguido a esto, Sirius esperaba que la chica nuevamente cayera en su letargo, pero estaba equivocado.

—Profesor Dumbledore. es vital que hablemos en este momento. En privado.

—Concuerdo, señorita Granger, pero lo más importante es que permita a Madame Pomfrey curar su pierna. Una vez que esté en optimas condiciones, uno de los profesores la escoltará a mi despacho.

* * *

—¿Caramelo?—comentó el anciano mientras tomaba uno de el tazón en la mesa. Hermione negó con la cabeza y tragó en seco. No estaba segura de como comenzar aquella conversación, por suerte el hombre quitó aquella tarea de su pecho.

—¿Puede decirme cómo logró entrar a Hogwarts? El colegio está protegido por encantamientos que impiden la aparición dentro de sus terrenos.

—No me aparecí. Estaba en ese pasillo cuando pelee con Bellatrix.—Hermione tomó un largo respiro y miró fijamente al profesor—En 1998.

Dumbledore la vio con escepticismo, ajustando el marco de sus lentes como si tratara de tomar un mejor vistazo de ella. Fue demasiado directa, lo sabía, pero si podía confiar en alguien era en el hombre frente a ella.

—Sé que suena descabellado y probablemente crea que estoy mintiendo, pero tengo una prueba. — Se quitó el giratiempo del cuello y se lo entregó.

—Entenderá mi desconfianza ya que los giratiempos están controlados por el ministerio y la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad no conocen de su existencia.

—La profesora Mcgonagall me dio uno cuando apenas era una niña, aunque ese no es el punto. Hubo una batalla en la que todos los giratiempos se destruyeron o dejaron de funcionar, todos excepto este. Es más un prototipo que otra cosa, planeaban activarlo por todo tipo de métodos mágicos. Cajas encantadas cubiertas con runas, magia antigua y pociones. Una pared estaba a punto de caernos encima cuando lo utilicé.—La imagen de Ginny vino a su mente y sintió las lagrimas acumularse una vez más, pero se forzó por hacerla a un lado. Podía sentir al director hurgando en su mente, atravesando uno a uno los muros sin que ella opusiera la menor resistencia, mientras le daba una mirada curiosa.—No planeaba volver tanto tiempo, a decir verdad no sabía que era posible. Tan solo quería regresar un par de horas, salvar una vida.

—Suena posible, altamente improbable, pero al fin y al cabo posible. Le creo, y lamento mucho la muerte de su amiga.—el corazón de Hermione se encogió ante sus palabras, en parte por el dolor y en parte porque parte de su preocupación se disipó al saber que él le creía.

—Gracias.—dijo con sinceridad. Por primera vez en aquel día no se sentía sola y vulnerable.

—Voy a quedarme con esto—el profesor le mostró el giratiempo por ultima vez antes de guardarlo en un cajón—Es un objeto inestable, señorita Granger, por lo que necesitaré estudiarlo antes de poder asegurarle algo. Puede ser que solo le permita estar aquí por algunas horas, o que el viaje sea permanente. Supongo que eso no es lo que quiere escuchar y que está desesperada por volver a su tiempo, por eso haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarla, pero como sabe, los giratiempos no permiten viajar al futuro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Lo sabía desde aquel momento en la enfermería. La única forma en la que volvería a ver a sus amigos sería esperando veinte años, y aun, cuando volviera a verlos estarían en etapas distintas de sus vidas. ¿Cómo Ron podría amarla cuando prácticamente iba a doblarle la edad? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara y decirle que su hermana estaba muerta por su culpa? ¿Cómo podría decirle a Harry que jamás volvería a ver a la mujer que amaba? Por supuesto, nada de eso importaría si Voldemort ganaba.

—Asumo que en su epoca, usted y su compañera son estudiantes de la escuela.

—Séptimo año.

—Bien, me encargare de que sean admitidas. Los estudiantes están por salir de vacaciones, por lo que tiene todo el verano para ponerse al corriente con nuestra era e idear una historia. Lo importante es que recuerde que no hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts—Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa empatíca y se levantó, para mostrarle la salida, pero antes de eso Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Profesor, hay algo que debo pedirle.

—Pienselo bien, señorita Granger. El hecho de que intente cambiarlo no significa que las consecuencias sean favorables. Si aun así desea continuar, digame entonces ¿qué necesita de mi?

—Lo sé, me estoy jugando mi vida y la de muchos otros en esto, pero pienso que puede ser una de las pocas oportunidades que tendremos para salir victoriosos. Profesor, en mi futuro seguimos en guerra, la ultima batalla se llevaba a cabo cuando desaparecí. Él…Voldemort, va a regresar años después de que esta guerra termine.

El profesor, que hasta el momento se mantenía callado, abrió sus grandes ojos azules con sorpresa. Sus peores temores se confirmaban y Tom Riddle, el alumno que alguna vez recogió de un orfanato, probablemente se convertiría en el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos.

—Se sobre la orden y quiero formar parte de ella. No puedo pasar el resto de mi vida observando a todos sacrificarse, mientras yo estoy con los brazos cruzados. Por favor, solo le pido una oportunidad.

—Tardare un par de días en pensar mi decisión. Mientras tanto, debe estar muy cansada. Pediré que les den a usted y a su compañera un par de habitaciones en una torre. En un par de días, cuando los estudiantes de vayan y ustedes se recuperen completamente, podremos hablar con mucha más tranquilidad.

Hermione caminó hacía la salida sin deseo de luchar.

—Una sola cosa más. Es por eso que si algo me pasa, usted debe saber esto. Él creó Horrocruxes, profesor. Estuvimos buscandolos y logramos destruir la mayoría.

Él permaneció mirandola fijamente.

—Buenas noches, profesor.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

* * *

Era más de medianoche y Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño. Se tronaba los nudillos mientras repasaba una y otra vez la situación. Apenas había girado el giratiempo una vez, no era posible que hubieran retrocedido más de un par de horas. Sin embargo ahí estaban, atrapadas en una época distinta y sin la más mínima idea de como volver, y aun si ella y Parkinson lo lograban, el hecho de que Ginny no las acompañaría era inminente.

La imagen de su amiga la perseguía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Ginny Weasley, la chica que conocía por años, a quien quería como una hermana, se había convertido en un involuntario escudo humano, dejándola con tan solo un par de rasguños. ¿Por qué Era su culpa que estuvieran ahí. Debió haber conocido los peligros de un giratiempo experimental, o haberlo utilizado sola desde la oficina de Mcgonagall. Por Dios, ni siquiera debió de haberlo utilizado. Era una estúpida. Tenía claras las consecuencias de los viajes en el tiempo, y sabía que su sola presencia alteraba el curso de la historia, puede que incluso de una manera caótica. Nadie nunca había regresado tantos años, o al menos nadie tenía conocimiento de ello. Aun así investigaría más en cuanto amaneciera, tan solo esperaba que para entonces su malestar hubiera desaparecido.

A pesar de las pociones revitalizadoras que le obligaron a beber, Hermione sentía una presión en su pecho. En fue tan solo una molestia, un sentimiento que creyó que pasaría, pero ahora su respiración era rápida y violenta, intentando desesperadamente tomar todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones le permitieran. No sabía en que momento comenzó a sentir dolor, mas pequeñas punzadas habían comenzado a molestarla por todo el cuerpo. Parecía incrementarse conforme los minutos pasaban, hasta que cesó de golpe. Se sintió aliviada y dio una larga bocanada de aire, antes de solar un largo suspiro. No tenía idea de que había sucedido, quizá tenía alguna herida interna y debió dejar que Madame Pomfrey la examinara. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando notó que sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Fue entonces que una nueva oleada de dolor se hizo presente, está vez mucho más poderosa que la anterior, y mientras Hermione gritaba, todas las ventanas de la habitación estallaron en mil pedazos.

* * *

Volaba por el cielo sobre su motocicleta y todo parecía ser perfecto. Pasaba entre las nubes y se bañaba con agua fresca, veía las luces de Londres como si se trataran de mil estrellas. Se sentía libre. Lo único que desentonaba era el tintineo que provenía desde el motor, y el hecho de que el viento en ocasiones le recordaba a quejidos. Los sonidos fueron aumentando hasta que, sin advertencia, la motocicleta se detuvo, dejándolo en caída libre. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sujetó a la cama, había sido solo un sueño, nada de pastel de Sirius contra la acera. Se talló los ojos para despertar mejor, pero había algo que no desaparecía, los sonidos del viento, aunque ahora podía escucharlos mucho mejor. No era el aire contra las ventanas ni nada por el estilo, se trataban de gemidos.

No lo llamaban un merodeador por nada, por lo que pretendía investigar. Su pierna estaba mucho mejor y aunque está vez no terminó en el suelo, se tambaleo un poco y tuvo que sostenerse de el borde de la cama. Debía tener cuidado, de verlo de pie Madame Pomfrey lo dejaría un par de días más en la enfermería para asegurarse que no había arruinado su pierna. Se disponía a lidiar con quien se atrevió a interrumpir su sueño, pero apenas pudo recordar que pasaba por su mente ante la imagen en la enfermería.

La mitad de las camillas, pociones y mesas, temblaban. Iba a gritar por la enfermera cuando escuchó nuevamente el quejido, excepto que está vez no lo atribuía al viento. No iba a echarse para atrás como un cobarde, averiguaría de que se trataba todo eso. A unos cuantos pasos de él se encontraba una chica de cabello corto, moviéndose bruscamente en la camilla, y respirando con dificultad. Por la manera en que se agitaba y la falta de luz en el lugar, le resultaba imposible ver sus facciones, aunque podía jurar que formaba parte del grupo de aquella mañana.

Sirius caminó hasta ella, un poco consternado porque las cosas no dejaban de moverse. Se sentía raro, como si estuviera intentando atravesar un campo magnético que le ponía los vellos de punta. Al llegar a su lado fue aun más extraño. La veía mucho mejor, pero había algo más acerca de aquella extraña, una familiaridad que surgió de un momento a otro. Estaba seguro de no conocerla y aun así podía leerla como a un libro abierto, saber todo lo que sentía, su angustia, remordimiento y el como estaba dispuesta a escapar a toda costa. Paso su mano sobre la chica y sintió electricidad. Nunca había visto algo así.

El momento se rompió cuando los muebles que previamente se sacudían, se elevaron en el aire, tirando decenas de botellas e instrumentos al suelo. El Gryffindor, como todo un caballero, se inclinó sobre ella para protegerlos del las cosas que caían. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos en aquel momento? Siempre lo reñían diciendo que no tenía modales. Deberían verlo en medio de aquella locura, y por si fuera poco ella continuaba inmersa en su sueño.

—Ey, vamos, despierta.—comenzó a moverla con la esperanza de que recobrara la conciencia. La chica comenzó arquearse, con una visible mueca de dolor, y Sirius tuvo que mantenerla sujeta por los hombros para intentar calmarla. A su alrededor las cosas ya no solo flotaban a unos metros del suelo, sino que comenzaron a dar vueltas y estrellarse contra las paredes, todo conforme la chica continuaba alterándose. Parecía estar luchando contra algo en una muy mala pesadilla, si alguien sabía sobre malos sueños era Sirius Black—Despierta, con una mierda.

La chica abrió los ojos repentinamente y se asombró, pues juraba que por un momento pudo ver un halo verde tan brillante como un avada, que resplandeció tras ellos, para después desaparecer y dar lugar a un par de ojos cafés. En ese momento las cosas en la enfermería permanecieron estaticas y en la enfermería no hubo un solo sonido durante aquel duelo de miradas.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Draco!

—Cálmate. Yo no soy Draco.— Era imposible romper el contacto visual, había algo hipnótico en sus ojos que lo mantenía atrapado. Ella lo miraba desesperada, con las lagrimas cubriendo sus mejillas, en un principio parecía no comprender lo que decía, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, lo empujó con fuerza.

—¿¡Qué!? No, alejate. ¡Vete!

Sirius la soltó pero no retrocedió, al menos no por cuenta propia. Estaba por decirle su nombre cuando la chica dio un fuerte gritó, arqueando su espalda incluso con más fuerza que antes, mientras que él salía disparado hacía el lado contrario de la habitación.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, alerts y favs. 3 Nene, concuerdo completamente, Pansy se merece ser feliz. Y no, esto no es hermione/sirius, sino un pansy/sirius, una idea que tengo barajeando en la cabeza desde hace varios años y por la que espero encontrarme algunos mensajes de odio, pero que aun así estoy feliz de escribir._

 _Me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia o si tienen alguna critica constructiva, todo es bienvenido. :D_

 _No creo tardar más de dos semanas en cada capitulo, a pesar de que sean un poco cortos como este, pero si lo hago, les pido que sean pacientes._

 _Los veo en la siguiente actualización y recuerden que los reviews motivan!_

 _E._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Blackbird_**

By  
A Reckless Serenade

Capítulo 3

 _"A person who longs to leave the place where he lives is an unhappy person."  
(Una persona que desea irse del lugar en el que vive es una persona infeliz.)_

― The Unbearable Lightness of Being, Milan Kundera —

* * *

James Potter corría tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían mientras escuchaba el sonido de la locomotora. Su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza un trozo de pergamino, temeroso de perderlo otra vez.

—Mierda—maldijo en un suspiro y apresuró el paso, prácticamente saltando al vagón. Se sujetó con fuerza de la barra lateral poco antes de que el tren abandonara el anden. Soltó una carcajada de alivio cuando puso un pie sobre el escalón. Había pensado que no lo lograría.

Esa mañana creía tener todo listo: escoba, baul, lechuza y el resto de sus pertenencias. Su gran sorpresa llegó cuando Remus le preguntó por el mapa y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su bolsillo. Volvió corriendo al castillo, a riesgo de perder el expreso, antes que los demás pudieran preguntarle que sucedía. No quería imaginar la cara de sus amigos si es que alguna vez llegara a desaparecer, y todo por su culpa. Negó con la cabeza y se recargó en el muro para recuperar el aliento. Por fortuna el mapa se encontraba en su poder y pasaría unas fantásticas vacaciones sin preocuparse por nada más.

En el camino al compartimiento muchas chicas le sonrieron y le desearon un maravilloso verano, pero para su mala fortuna no encontró a cierta pelirroja que disfrutaba ignorándolo. ¿Cuál era el punto de ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch si ella nunca aceptaba ir a sus entrenamientos? ¿O ser prefecto si ella replicaba que prefería hacer las rondas al lado de un troll? Se inscribiría en el maldito torneo de los tres magos si con eso ganaba su atención, aunque solo fuera para decirle sobre lo irresponsable que era. Cuando estaba junto a ella, siempre decía o hacía algo estúpido.

No todo podía salir como quería, pero al menos tenía el mapa. Al llegar al compartimiento se tiró en el asiento, con su humor mucho más decaído, sobre lo que estaba seguro que eran un par de las grageas de Peter. Este rodó los ojos, pero siguió comiendo de las que quedaban en la caja.

—Vaya, temía que no aparecieras—dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa. Su amigo siempre estaba sonriendo, ya fuera porque era un bromista que se tomaba pocas cosas en serio o porque era un escudo para ocultar su amargura. Por un momento pudo ver un genuino resplandor de preocupación en sus ojos, pero se evaporó tan pronto abrió la boca.—Pudo ser un verano muy incomodo si apareciera en la casa de tus padres pidiendo asilo, sin su adorado hijo presente; aunque pensándolo bien podría quedarme con tu cama. Dame el mapa, lo tirare por la ventana y tendrás que ir a buscarlo.

Siempre había sido bueno escondiendo lo que realmente sentía tras bromas. James no se mostró sorprendido al saber que sabían de que había perdido el mapa, era obvio que lo sospechaban por la manera en que se había ido. Sacó el pergamino del bolsillo y se lo tendió. Sirius mantenía la mirada divertida, pero su hablar se había tornó indignado.

—Vamos Cornamenta, sabes que estaba bromeando.

—Es tu turno de tenerlo—desde que había sido creado, los cuatro amigos se turnaban para ver quien se llevaría el mapa a casa durante las vacaciones. No podían arriesgarse a dejarlo en el castillo y que Filch lo encontrara, o peor, Dumbledore. Era escalofriante el imaginarlo siguiendo todo sus pasos, teniendo la manera de probar cada una de sus aventuras, las cuales podrían considerarse ilegales. —Además podrías usarlo para buscar a la chica responsable de esas heridas. —le guiñó el ojo. Remus soltó una carcajada al recordar la historia, mientras que Peter fruncía el ceño; seguía pensando que su amigo estaba bajo una fuerte dosis de medicamento y había imaginado todo.— No se si reprenderla por tal ultraje o felicitarla por darte tu merecido. ¿Estás seguro de que no intentaste propasarte con ella?

— Lo juro por la vida de mi madre. —Sirius se llevó la mano al corazón con un gesto dramático.

—Entonces debes estar mintiendo.

Tras una sonora carcajada, Sirius se echó el mapa al bolsillo, a pesar de que la curiosidad picaba en su interior. No iba a admitir que le inquietaba la chica, así como su pequeña demostración en la enfermería. Recordaba que su último uso involuntario de magia fue a los nueve años, y aun así no era nada parecido a lo que había sentido. Cuando la ola de magia lo rozó, hace tan solo tres noches, no solo lo lanzó contra la pared y le dio un un par de hematomas que aun no desaparecían, sino que pudo sentirla. El miedo, la desesperación, el sentimiento de protección cuando lo confundió con alguien más, desapareció en un parpadeo pero fue tan real que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

—Ni siquiera se su nombre. Además, ¿crees que pasaría sus vacaciones en el castillo cuando todos los alumnos deben volver a casa?

James sonrió con suficiencia.

— ¿Acaso la viste en el tren?

* * *

Dentro de una torre en el ahora solitario castillo, un par de estudiantes habían perdido el expreso a Londres, aunque no es como si tuvieran un lugar a donde ir. Habían pasado un par de días desde que Hermione expresó su deseo de unirse a la orden, y después de darle vueltas al asunto por largas horas, el director decidió acceder con la condición de que estaría bajo vigilancia por algún tiempo. Esa fue la primera vez que Hermione sonrió desde su viaje, por primera vez sintió que las cosas podían encajar y cumplir con su propósito original, salvar vidas en esa abominable guerra.

El profesor fue bastante accesible al tratar de ayudarlas en su viaje, les permitió alojarse en el castillo durante el verano e incluso destinó una pequeña cantidad de galeones para sus necesidades básicas. Pansy era recelosa ante tal amabilidad y seguía esperando a que el anciano exigiera algo a cambio, mientras que Hermione estaba sinceramente agradecida. Ahora tenía a su disposición la biblioteca más completa que conocía para poder investigar una posible forma de regresar a su época, además de que ya no tenía que preocuparse por que comerían o donde dormirían durante el verano. Por otro lado, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo estarían en esa época. Decidieron volver a Hogwarts cuando las clases comenzaran, por lo que necesitaban una historia.

—43, Parkinson, mi madre tiene 43 años. Se supone que deberías saber esto. —Hermione se llevó una mano al cabello con desesperación. Era un manía que había perdido con el paso de los años, pero que al parecer había reaparecido gracias al estrés que la pelinegra le provocaba.

—¿Crees que al mundo va a importarle la edad de tu madre ficticia?

Esa era la mejor relación que las chicas habían estado alguna vez, y aun así no era nada buena. Pansy había dejado de insultar a la castaña cada cinco minutos, en un pacto silencioso que ambas parecían haber firmado, todo con la esperanza de hacer su estancia mucho más llevadera. Sin embargo la morena apenas podía frenar su viperina lengua, por lo que el sarcasmo seguía haciendose presente. Por su parte Hermione se encontraba exasperada ante la poca atención que la chica le prestaba a su plan, por no mencionar que continuaba despreciándola, y maldecía el hecho de que de todas las personas con las que pudo quedarse atrapada en el tiempo, había sido Parkinson.

—No podemos dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Pansy, quien estaba acostada en la cama, soltó un bufido antes de dirigir su atención nuevamente hacia sus uñas. En más de una ocasión había dejado claro que no veía el punto en aquello cuando la verdadera laguna en su historia estaba en la falta de habilidad bilingüe de la Gryffindor.

—Está bien, tu turno. ¿Nombre de nuestro profesor de transformaciones?

—Marcel.

—La r es más gutural y al mismo tiempo, no tan marcada.—dijo mientras la comisura de sus labios se curvaba en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella, al igual que la mayoría de los niños de su estatus, había aprendido distintos idiomas desde la infancia. Esa no era la historia de su Hermione, quien tan solo tuvo un par de clases de español, y su compañera encontraba divertido haciendolo notar. Por primera vez estaba corrigiendo a la sabelotodo, y se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.

Hermione estuvo a punto de golpearla. Le divertía verla fallar y no le importaba en lo absoluto que alguien las descubriera. Era una estúpida niña mimada sin responsabilidad. Una estúpida…

 _—Serpiente—gritó Hermione poco antes de que Parkinson saliera de la enfermería.—Todo esto es tu maldita culpa. ¡Abandone a Harry! ¡Te ayude a pesar de que querías entregarlo! ¡Ginny está muerta y todo es gracias a ti!_

 _Se dejó caer en la silla, exhausta, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Estaba siendo injusta y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Las palabras salían se su boca como si hubieran cobrado vida propia, así como tampoco podía frenar las lagrimas. Un pensamiento ocupaba su mente y no podía sacarlo. ¿Y si se hubiera quedado al lado de Ron? ¿Y si hubiera pasado de largo a Parkinson? Probablemente estaría junto a ellos ahora, ayudandolos a destruir los horrocruxes restantes. Ganando la guerra._

 _—Lo siento—la voz de la chica la hizo levantar el rostro. Había sido apenas un susurro y Hermione creyó haberlo imaginado, pero pudo verlo en sus ojos, una mirada de arrepentimiento genuino. —Respecto a la…Weasley. Lo siento. — En ese momento se dio cuenta que no era muy diferente a ella. Estaba ahí, en una época desconocida, dejando atrás todo lo que le importaba. Asustada, cansada y sobre todo, perdida. Había sido torturada y apenas podía moverse. Si, era una adolescente en ciertos aspectos, pero no todos tuvieron que enfrentar lo que Hermione ni verse forzados a madurar tan deprisa. Entendió que mientras estuvo fuera, Parkinson era distinta a la chica que conoció en los primeros cursos, porque la chica del pasado se habría reído al verla llorando._

Se aclaró un poco la garganta mientras volvía a prestar atención a su charla, encerrando la memoria junto con muchas otras.

—Entre Dumbledore y la biblioteca apenas he tenido tiempo para practicar mi francés.

A Hermione no le agradaba la manera en que Pansy se regodeaba en su carencia de idiomas, y aunque le costara aceptarlo, debía admitir que tenía razón; necesitaba dominarlo si quería que la historia fuera creíble. Había escuchado alguna vez que el encanto de una mentira estaba en los detalles. No podía arriesgarse a que otros estudiantes comenzaran a hacer preguntas y llegaran a sospechar sobre su verdadero origen. Su presencia en aquella época ya tenía consecuencias impredecibles, pero el hecho de que todo el colegio se enterara, o de que el mismo Voldemort escuchara sobre las misteriosas visitantes del futuro y las considerara una clave para ganar la guerra al querer conocer los fallos que cometería…era escalofriante. Dumbledore pensaba igual y eso la aterraba. Por otro lado, no estaba segura de donde estaba la lealtad de Parkinson y prefería no comprobarlo.

—Todo esto es una perdida de tiempo. Más de la mitad de los sangre pura tuvieron el francés como su segunda lengua ¿y pretendes que crean que estudiaste en Beauxbatons sin saber decir una frase?

—Voy a practicar.—No iba a darse por vencida fácilmente. Aun cuando apenas había tenido tiempo para comer en los últimos días, no quería rendirse ante ella. La slytherin rodó los ojos.

—Ni hablar, cambiaremos la historia.

Hermione frunció el ceño, el plan era bueno, no había necesidad de cambiarlo. Podría practicar lo suficiente durante el verano y al llegar septiembre, su acento sería idéntico al de Fleur. Estaba dispuesta a protestar, pero no pudo hacer que Parkinson se callara.

—América, asististe a Ilvermorny. Tu padre nació en Estados Unidos y tu madre se mudó con él, ambos sangre pura, por supuesto.

—¡Absolutamente no! No estoy avergonzada de ser hija de muggles, y no voy a pretender ser parte de tu sociedad racista.—Hermione se dio cuenta que prácticamente estaba gritando.

—Bueno, en caso de que no lo sepas, estamos en medio de una segunda guerra. La cúspide del señor oscuro. Mi sociedad racista es lo único que puede quitar el blanco de tu espalda.—Esta vez fue Hermione quien dio un sonoro bufido. Parkinson tenía un punto, pero no podía ceder. Si bien se consideraba una persona madura y racional, la Slytherin sacaba lo peor de ella.

—Por supuesto que no lo olvido.—¿Cómo podría?—No, no puedo hacerlo.

—Un Parkinson jamás se casaría con un sangre sucia o un traidor a las sangre.—Pansy había dejado de prestar atención a sus uñas y ahora la desafiaba en un duelo de miradas.

—Supongo que toda esa mierda de haber cambiado era una farsa.

—No, Granger, simplemente te explico el mundo real.

—Dejare que asuman lo que quieran, pero si me preguntan directamente no pienso mentir, no voy a cambiar quien soy.

Pansy se limitó a rodar los ojos y volvió a prestar atención a su cutícula.

—Como sea. Las familiar sangre pura suelen ser conocidas por generaciones. Al menos así no te reconocerán…Continuo. Tu padre murió hace dos años, y tu madre decidió regresar a Inglaterra. Fue ahí donde conoció a mi padre, ingles, con una esposa francesa que murió al darme a luz. Estudie en el extranjero, no tenemos por que cambiar eso ya que mi francés es impecable—esta vez fue Hermione quien rodó ojos—Se enamoraron y mientras nosotros estábamos en el colegio, su romance casual se transforma en una relación. Tardan un año en decirlo y al siguiente verano estábamos celebrando una boda. Como ambos son ingleses, es obvio que no tenemos que estar en países extranjeros, nos mudamos, y para mantener cerca a la familia, vamos al mismo colegio, Hogwarts.

Vaya que era buena inventando historias, pero claro, era una reina cotilla. La mitad de los rumores sobre su supuesto romance con Harry y Viktor, vinieron de aquella chica. Eso la hizo enfadar y entristecer al mismo tiempo, parecía tan lejano que realmente no importaba, pero el sentimiento de melancolía se hacía presente cada vez que el nombre de Harry cruzaba sus pensamientos.

—¿Si viví en América, como explicas mi acento británico? Es mejor si mis padres vivían aquí y los visitaba todos los veranos y vacaciones.

No quería aceptar que el plan de la chica sonaba mucho mejor que el suyo. Una parte de su orgullo se vería dañado si lo hacía. Era Parkinson, de la que siempre creyó que no tenía más de dos dedos de frente, quien solo se dedicaba a insultar a otros y perseguir a Malfoy por todo el castillo. Le costaba mucho dejar esa imagen atrás.

—En cuanto a mi padre, Bertrand Parkinson, el explorador perdido, conoce a tu encantadora madre en uno de sus viajes. Es perfecto.

Pero a pesar de que le molestaba, debía admitir que aquella historia era más práctica. Podrían trabajar en los detalles y tendría mucho más tiempo para su búsqueda en la biblioteca. Suspiró.

—Tenemos un plan.

Pansy sonreía cuando la misma sensación que había estado experimentando desde hace unos días comenzó. Hermione la miró y supo que sucedía, ella había pasado por lo mismo esa mañana. El cosquilleo en la piel, la corriente eléctrica en la espalda, las emociones a flor de piel, odio, miedo, frustración, una ola de calor que quemaba sus venas, saliendo por sus poros y haciendo estallar cada nervio de su cuerpo antes de liberase. Magia pura. Pansy comenzó a respirar deprisa mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.

—Granger. —gritó asustada —Haz que pare.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Los ataques no habían cesado desde la primera vez, aunque ahora se producían en menor cantidad e intensidad. El profesor Dumbledore se había mostrado intrigado en un inicio, y había llegado a la conclusión de que estos desaparecerían con el tiempo.

 _"Se trata de su magia adaptandose" recordó la voz del anciano "Sucede en todos los magos en la infancia e incluso, en parte de la adolescencia. Puede ser un libro cayendo de la estantería o un hechizo que ni siquiera conoce. Se presenta en una infinidad de formas. La magia se adecua al cuerpo y a la capacidad del mago para proyectarla."_

La chica no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, a pesar de que la explicación del director fuera más que razonable. La magia, después de todo, era algo impredecible. Miró Parkinson e hizo lo que hubiera sido una buena broma si se lo dijeran antes, intentar calmarla. Tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Un par de minutos después y tras partir un estante en dos, las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad. Aunque el ambiente se había tornado incomodo. Ninguna quería tener gestos de amabilidad con la otra y si le dieran a elegir a Pansy, preferiría estar atrapada sola en aquel nuevo universo. Pero por otro lado, era reconfortante saber que aunque se odiaran, podían contar con alguien.

* * *

 **Julio 1977.**

Los días pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que le gustarían. Eran mediados del mes y ninguna había pasado más de dos horas en compañía de la otra, a excepción de las noches en las que debían compartir habitación, las cuales Pansy llegó a encontrar frustrantes. No se había mencionado a la pelirroja desde su deceso, pero por las noches Granger tenía pesadillas y terminaba llorando. Se había convertido en una rutina despertarla y recordarle, no de la manera más amable, que debía mantener la cabeza fría y dejarla ir. Parecía una misión imposible explicarle eso. La pelinegra estaba segura que si alguien muriera frente a ella lloraría en su entierro y nunca lo olvidaría, pero sería lo suficientemente fuerte para no permitir que eso afectara su vida. Era su forma de presentar respeto a esa persona. Los gryffindor en cambio eran tan volátiles con sus sentimientos y su amor fraternal que le producían nausea.

En cambio estaría dispuesta a soportar los lloriqueos de Granger toda la noche si eso significaba continuar de la manera en que lo hacían. Por primera vez no había tenido que preocuparse por nada. Estaba en Hogwarts, en donde había pasado sus momentos más felices, sin tareas o castigos de parte de los profesores. Eran como vacaciones sin la presión de sus padres, forzándola a tomar decisiones que lamentaría, todo por salir victoriosos de una lucha perdida. Había descubierto el placer de ver las estrellas y caminar libre por los largos parajes, sin temor a ensuciarse por revolcarse en el pasto. Incluso había tomado un par de libros de la biblioteca, aunque no había terminado de leer el primero. Granger en cambio, permanecía encerrada ahí, como si la respuesta a todos sus problemas fuera a saltar de una de las paginas. Las explosiones mágicas habían disminuido al grado de no tener una en las ultimas dos semanas, eso la reconfortaba en cierta manera.

Pansy no lo sabía, pero Hermione no pasaba todo el tiempo en la biblioteca. Su capacitación había iniciado. Practica en duelo y hechizos de defensa, más que nada, pero comenzaba a sentirse mucho más preparada. La orden aun no estaba propiamente establecida, pero el Señor Oscuro comenzaba a ganar peso y Dumbledore estaba haciendo todo lo posible por impedirlo. Era extraño presenciar la guerra de aquella manera, sin el miedo constante que prevalecía en la memoria de todos. En aquel momento Lord Voldemort comenzaba a ser temido, pero la mayoría nisiquiera sabía su nombre, mucho menos tenían porque estar asustados. Si, se habían producido diversos ataques y parecían ir en aumento, pero se consideraban incidentes aislados con la esperanza de no despertar temor en la población. Sin embargo el ministerio no podía pararlo. Siempre estaba ahí la historia de alguien afectado por uno de los ataques, y comenzaban a hacerse notar las similitudes. La llama estaba encendiendose.

 **Agosto 1977**

Estaba nervioso e impaciente, apenas podía cerrar los ojos. Siempre sucedía lo mismo un día antes de entrar a clases y le molestaba de sobremanera; las noches eran largas sin una botella de whisky de fuego para entretenerse. Desde la cama conjunta podía escuchar los ronquidos de su mejor amigo como si estuviera a su lado, él no compartía su pequeño problema de insomnio. Se levantó después de un profundo suspiro y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, hizo una serie de abdominales en el suelo e incluso bajó las escaleras para prepararse un emparedado, pero nada lograba calmarlo. Se sentía ansioso por volver al castillo y frustrado porque sabía que dormir era la mejor manera de matar el tiempo. Un rato después estaba tirando en la cama terminando su bocadillo nocturno y revisando minuciosamente el mapa del merodeador.

Fue un verano espléndido, especialmente porque la señora Potter hizo una infinidad de pasteles de chocolate, pues había escuchado de James que eran casi una obsesión para su amigo. Se la pasó jugando en el patio trasero y haciendo bromas con su casi hermano, pero una pequeña parte en su mente le hacía olvidar eso cuando estaba solo. Todo lo que podía hacer era abrir el mapa y buscar el nombre de las chicas que estaban en el castillo. Era fácil ubicarlas pues eran las únicas ahí. Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson. No creyó que se quedarían por más de dos días, dos meses después seguían dentro de Hogwarts. Conocía sus rutinas, los lugares que mas frecuentaban y le intrigaba averiguar el porque Granger desaparecía de vez en cuando durante el día.

Sirius siempre había sido un curioso, para su mala fortuna. Fue así como descubrieron que Remus era un licántropo, porque marcaba en un calendario las noches que desaparecía, con la intención de averiguar que se traía entre manos. Por eso que apenas supo los nombres de las jóvenes no dudó en preguntar por sus familias, esperando conseguir una pista de quienes eran.

 _—Parkinson—repitió el señor Potter sin estar bien seguro de porque lo preguntaba.—Han estado en slytherin por generaciones y se dice que todos tiene cierta fijación por las artes oscuras._

 _Sirius hizo una mueca, conocía bien ese tipo de familias, había escapado de eso. La mayoría de las veces la manzana no caía muy lejos del árbol, a decir verdad él era una rara excepción. No quería creer que la chica que había visto era una purista prejuiciosa y mimada._

 _—¿Qué hay de Granger?—dijo con la esperanza de que no se tratara de otra Slytherin._

 _—No es un apellido muy común en el mundo mágico. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts conocí a una Granger, Ravenclaw. Su nombre era Casiopea e iba tan solo un curso por debajo del mío. Tenía unos fascinantes ojos verdes, pero no se lo digas a la señora Potter.—dijo con un tono bromista. Sirius sonrió, ojos verdes, debía estar relacionada con la chica que buscaba._

Sus noches de insomnio le permitieron memorizar sus rutinas. Parkinson caminaba por los jardines en las mañanas, poco antes de que saliera el sol, y siempre volvía a la cama antes que Granger saliera de la habitación. Le recordaba un poco a si mismo al no decirle a James que cuando dormía, soñaba a su madre lanzándole un avada. Granger en cambio no fingía dormir, se quedaba despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, en la biblioteca, o en ocasiones desaparecía del castillo hasta el día siguiente.

Escuchó a James removerse en la cama y apagó la luz de su varita de inmediato. Se echó las cobijas encima y fingió dormir. Faltaban tan solo un par de días para septiembre, entonces podría aclarar el misterio.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a las personas que marcaron la historia en favoritos y alerta._ _Me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia o si tienen alguna critica constructiva, todo es bienvenido. :D_

 _En cuanto al capitulo puedo decirles que me pareció divertido, planeo redimir a Pansy de una manera u otra, se que no está en la gracia de muchos, incluida la propia J.K. Aun así me gusta pensar que hay dos lados en cada historia. Además ¿Quién no ha insultado a alguien que desprecie a sus espaldas? El mundo de las mujeres es hipócrita, Pansy solo lo decía a la cara._

 _En cuanto a Sirius, veamos a donde nos lleva su pequeña confusión. ¿Estará interesado en Hermione, tal vez? También es probable que veamos un poco de Jily en el próximo capitulo._

 _P.D Los reviews me dan de comer!_

 _Con amor, E._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Blackbird_**

By  
A Reckless Serenade

Capítulo 4

"Metamorféame,  
Hazme cambiar de fe,  
Hazme cambiar de piel."

― Metamorféame, Caifanes—

* * *

Siempre fue una criatura extraña, demasiado egoísta si le preguntaban. Quedaba menos de una semana para que el verano terminara e iniciaran cursos en una época totalmente distinta, sin embargo Pansy no se había detenido a pensar una forma de volver. Era una experta averiguando cosas, no siempre lo aplicaba con el propósito correcto, pero lograba su cometido, el cual se trataba un noventa por ciento de las veces en descubrir secretos para humillar a alguien. A pesar de esto, en ningún momento se ofreció a ayudar a Hermione con su investigación. La vio devorar libros, gastar cientos de pergaminos en notas que terminarían en la basura, pero no compartió su frustración al no encontrar una alternativa.

¿Es que no quería regresar? Por supuesto que extrañaba a Draco y a Nott, pero a pesar de eso no podía pensar en una razón para querer volver a una situación cargada de miseria y muerte. La sangre sucia en cambio tenía mucho más que perder, una familia esperándola en casa, su novio el pobretón Weasley y su amante el cara-rajada Potter, por no hablar del resto de sus insufribles amigos. Era un intento fallido de heroína con una misión que solo Granger aceptaría, mientras que ella se trataba de una joven escapando del daño colateral.

Caminó un par de metros más, abriendose paso entre la multitud, hasta llegar a la entrada de Gringotts. El vejete del director les proporcionaba dinero para sus necesidades pero nunca le había gustado confiar en ancianos, tarde o temprano pedirían algo a cambio. Le había tomado tiempo investigar su historia. Sabía por la boca de su padre que nadie nunca volvió a ver a Bertrand Parkinson después de que este rechazara a la familia, la mayoría lo creían muerto en una de sus expediciones, pero nunca se pudo comprobar o reclamar el cuerpo. Era 1977 y el pobre Bertrand llevaba poco más de 20 años desaparecido. Su plan era perfecto. Una vez dentro del banco buscó la atención de aquellas criaturas que tanto le disgustaban.

— Deseo entrar a la cámara Parkinson.—Su rostro era impaciente y no se molestaba en esconder el desdén que sentía por aquellos seres.

Uno de los duendes la miró con suspicacia y se inclinó sobre la mesa para observarla. Pansy lo miró con asco. Siempre había odiado a los duendes, su apariencia era desagradable, por no hablar de su personalidad. No eran más que elfos domésticos que sabían como contar.

— ¿Y quien hace esta petición?

— Pansy Parkinson, por supuesto.—su mentón se enalteció. No todo era malo al provenir de una familia sangre pura con una maravillosa solvencia económica.

— Un momento.

El duende tenía una lista en la mano y mientras buscaba, Pansy se dedico a analizarlo y preguntarse si era hembra o macho. Los duendes eran tan feos que jamás podía decirse.

— Su nombre no aparece en la lista y a decir verdad, no lo había escuchado antes.

— Pero lo escucharais a partir de ahora.—Añadió con altanería. Sabía que no todo sería tan sencillo, pero no por eso le gustaba que aquel adefesio le pusiera peros.— Mi padre es Bertrand Parkinson. Crecí en Bulgaria, la India China y estudie en Francia. Es la primera vez que visito Inglaterra, así que demuestra un poco de hospitalidad y añádeme a la cámara sin más complicaciones, he tenido un largo viaje.—

Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba a que el duende se dignara a obedecer. Hace más de trescientos años el patriarca de la familia estableció una regla que decía que cualquier miembro de la familia podía tener acceso a la cámara, siempre y cuando continuaran con un linaje puro. — Por supuesto, tan solo necesito…

— Mi sangre.— Una sonrisa cínica se coló entre sus labios.

El duende asintió, visiblemente molestó, y la guió hasta la parte baja de Gringotts, donde se encontraban las cámaras de las familias más antiguas y adineradas de todo el mundo mágico. Aquello debía salir bien y con suerte, nadie más haría preguntas. Al descender y llegar a su destino, el duende le tendió una daga y le indico la puerta. Era más que obvio lo que debía hacer para que el hechizo de la cámara la reconociera. La hoja de la daga se sentía fría contra su mano y el corte apenas le causó dolor. De inmediato sintió la sangre fluir y la apoyó en la puerta. Símbolos en esta se iluminaron y con un crujido, la puerta se abrió. A pesar de que Pansy tenía planeado no tomar nada importante, no pudo evitar perderse entre las maravillosas joyas que se guardaban ahí. Bertrand solo tuvo un hermano, su abuelo, Bartholomew, por lo que la mayoría de esas joyas terminarían en posesión de su padre, y posteriormente como regalos hacia su madre tras cada aventura.

Un par de aretes de esmeraldas llamaron su atención, cuando era niña se los probó porque quería parecerse a su madre y accidentalmente perdió uno. Esa noche obtuvo una reprimenda donde escuchó una y otra vez como habían estado en la familia por generaciones y el perderlos era una gran ofensa. Pansy los tomó sin preguntárselo dos veces.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, tanto como aquella vez en la que sus padres le dijeron que conocería a su prometido. Jamás había visto a Draco Malfoy, y con apenas siete años se puso a pensar ¿qué pasaría si no le gustaba? ¿Si no quería casarse con ella? Creía que sus papás la lanzarían a la calle, pues su único propósito era el de tener un matrimonio decente. Hasta ese día había estado confiada en que el destino le había dado una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, ¿pero qué sucedía si no necesitaba otra oportunidad? ¿Si no importaba el hecho de que fuera un mortífago o no, sino que estaría sola por siempre? ¿Si a nadie le gustaba? Pansy siempre fue insegura, en parte motivado porque siempre la trataron como un objeto y no como una persona. Era la forma de asegurar una fortuna, la esposa trofeo que no podía abrir la boca, un soldado enviado a morir en las trincheras; nunca la hija, amante o arma. Es por eso que prefería insultar a otros y pretender que le desagradaban desde un inicio, a soportar un rechazo y entregar su amabilidad, a riesgo de que los demás se burlaran de ella.

Granger la tocó en el hombro y con un movimiento mecánico, comenzó a caminar a través del gran comedor. Era extraño estar ahí una vez más, con las grandes paredes iluminadas por velas flotantes y esa aura mágica en el lugar. Había recorrido Hogwarts durante todo el verano, pero el castillo no se había sentido tan vivo como en aquel momento. Los profesores estaban al fondo y los alumnos la miraban con suspicacia mientras recorrían en largo pasillo. Algunas con arrogancia, critica e incluso un par la veían con desprecio. Todos juzgándola desde el inicio.

Pansy no era nada como Granger, pero en ocasiones deseaba serlo. Ella no proyectaba calidez, serenidad ni inteligencia. Donde la castaña era una soleada tarde de verano, Pansy era el gélido invierno. La mayoría de los miembros de las casas se mostraban reacios a tenerla como compañera, a excepción de algunos Slytherin que eran imparciales hasta escuchar su apellido y comprobar que su linaje fuera digno de ser una serpiente. Sin duda sería aceptada en esa casa, pero la historia se repetiría. Habría deseado que por primera vez le regalaran una sonrisa de apoyo, no tener que comportarse de aquella manera, pero estaba en su naturaleza ver a los demás por debajo de su hombro. Ella nunca podría ser como Hermione porque eso implicaría ser débil, algo que no podía permitir.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y permanecieron quietas, lejos del gran grupo de niños que esperaban nerviosos a que dijeran sus nombres. Era hora de la ceremonia de selección. Las cosas tomarían un nuevo rumbo a partir de aquel momento, y Pansy aun no estaba convencida de hacerlo. Durante el verano había repasado la idea una y otra vez. Pros y contras. Incluso había analizado los posibles escenarios. Tenía que decidir esa noche, aunque dudaba poder hacerlo con la atención de Granger sobre ella, o mejor dicho, sobre las enormes esmeraldas que llevaba de pendientes. Normalmente su némesis no era una experta en moda, lo demostraban sus faldas largas y falta de pociones en el cabello, por lo que le parecía extraño que repentinamente despertara su interés por lo que usaba.

—Lindos aretes, Parkinson.—Soltó el comentario esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero Pansy se limitó a ignorarla y fingir que le prestaba atención a la lista de nombres.—Parecen costosos.

—Es porque lo son.

—¿Y puedo preguntar como pudiste pagarlos? La ayuda que nos da el profesor Dumbledore no es para mantener tu estilo de vida.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Y a ella que le importaba? Había planeado no decírselo pero no pudo contenerse ante la idea de que la perfecta sabelotodo creyera que tenía la razón.

—No pague un centavo por ellos, y antes de que creas que me rebaje a robarlos, te diré que han estado en mi familia por generaciones. Los saque de la cámara Parkinson junto con un montón de galeones para despilfarrar en mi excéntrico estilo de vida.

La castaña abrió la boca y la cerró, sin palabras. Estaba sorprendida pero no quería reñirla y armar una escena frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

—Creí que había quedado claro el hecho de que no llamaríamos la atención, eso significa no dejar registros de nuestra estancia por todo el mundo mágico.

—Tu lo aclaraste, yo nunca acepte, además no pienso vivir a base de la caridad del viejo, o el próximo paso será convertirme en su jodida concubina.

Tras un suspiro de exasperación por parte de Hermione, permanecieron calladas por unos minutos. -Lo habían estado haciendo bien hasta aquel momento, siendo civiles la una con la otra, ¿por qué no podían continuar de aquella manera y ahorrarse problemas?- pensó Hermione. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, una de las dos debía ser madura.

— Es una pena que la túnica que estabas usando terminara en la basura. De lo contrario tendrías algo que usar el primer día. — Pansy se giró a ver a la castaña con una ceja encarnada. Si ese era su intento de pasar el tiempo, era bastante patético. La observó por unos segundos preguntándose si era hora de decirlo o no, pero finalmente decidió que si esperaba más, podría acusarla de tener algún plan maligno y servir al Lord. Era obvio que no había abandonado del todo aquella idea.

— No estoy tan segura.— hizo una pausa— No voy a ir a Slytherin.

— ¿¡Qué!?— Todas las miradas se giraron hacía ellas, incluyendo la de reproche de Mcgonagall, Hermione se dio cuenta de esto y bajó la voz a un susurró apenas audible. —¿Qué estás tramando, Parkinson?

— No es un loco plan maligno, si eso es lo que piensas, y ambas sabemos que lo haces. —Las chicas desviaron la mirada y Pansy fingió prestar atención a la ceremonia.— En realidad es bastante simple. En cualquier otra casa sería recordada como Pansy Parkinson, la maldita perra de la generación. Si termino en Slytherin una vez más, tendré que fingir que quiero pelear por el Lord Tenebroso, ser uno de sus seguidores y eso es precisamente de lo que intentaba huir. Hay una gran diferencia entre ser la chica mala del colegio y un mortífago.— Permaneció callada mientras Hermione hacía una mueca. Cuando vio que no estaba dispuesta a protestar, la miró. —Tengo un nuevo comienzo esta vez, ambas lo tenemos. Deberías probarlo, quédate lejos de Potter y esa estúpida bola de amigos que hicieron de tu vida un desastre. Ve a Ravenclaw y lee un libro o algo por el estilo. Diviértete, disfruta tu ultimo año como se supone que debemos hacerlo.

Se sentía bien decirlo en voz alta. Mencionar al Lord sin tener miedo de que mortífagos aparecieran. Dejar atrás sus errores y realmente poder disfrutar su último año en el colegio que todos amaban.

—Creo que…espera un segundo. ¿Por qué se supone que debo mantenerme lejos de Harry si el nisiquiera está aquí?— Hermione la miró con confusión y ella se limitó a rodar los ojos con exasperación.

—Me refiero a su padre, James Potter. — Algo pareció iluminarse en el rostro de Hermione e inmediatamente comenzó a buscarlos en la mesa de gryffindor. Bastaba con decirle que no hiciera algo, para que lo considerara. Y era ella quien se quejaba cuando rompían las reglas. Hipócrita.— Hace unos minutos, en los baños, escuche como dos chicas hablaban sobre lo perfecto que era. Una planeaba tropezar frente a él para que la ayudara, se enamorara de ella y tuvieran un final feliz por el resto de sus días. Lo que encuentro bastante estúpido, considerando que parecía haberse comido a tres Millicent Bulstrode y él apenas podría ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—¿Qué nunca vas a dejar de ser una niña caprichosa sin respeto por los demás? Es por eso que no tenías ningún amigo. —Había roto la tregua, y aunque sucedió algunas veces durante el verano, no era una excelente idea sacar el tema en la ceremonia de selección.

—Tenía a Draco.

El resto de la ceremonia la pasaron en silencio, hasta que llegó su turno. Hermione fue la primera, y si por un segundo había considerado su sugerencia, había desechado la posibilidad cuando supo que Potter estaba en el colegio. No fue una sorpresa cuando el sombrero la envío a Gryffindor, casi podía escuchar la voz de Hermione suplicando por ello.

Era su turno y aun no estaba segura de nada. Parecía muy sencillo cuando se lo dijo a Hermione, pero la verdad es que quería sentirse aceptada, y el único lugar donde eso podría pasar era en su casa natal, donde había decenas de alumnos iguales a ella, que admirarían su actitud en lugar de repudiarla.

Subió el par de escalones con lentitud y sonrió internamente al ver el pequeño banco que estaba la esperaba. Cuando era pequeña tuvo miedo de que al intentar subir, el banco se tambaleara y terminara cayendo, ahora solo pensaba en lo ridícula que se veía sentada ahí.

"Vaya, vaya." la voz de el viejo sombrero resonó en su cabeza.

—Sly…—muchos en la mesa de Slytherin levantaron la mirada curiosos al ver que un nuevo miembro iba a su casa, pero compartieron la expresión de confusión de todo el comedor cuando el sombrero no completo la palabra.

"¡Alto!-pensó intentando callar al sombrero-Se lo que vas a decir, pero no quiero ir a Slytherin."

"Te recibirían con los brazos abiertos."

"No quiero ir a Slytherin." Hizo una mueca. Estaba mintiendo, quería ir ahí, vivir en el ambiente que conoció toda su vida, sentirse superior, adorada.

"Dudo que haya otro lugar para ti." Pansy sabía que el sombrero veía cada uno de sus anhelos y temores. La impulsaba a alcanzar lo que sería mejor para ella presionando los botones adecuados.

"No puedo ir a Slytherin. Estoy demasiado asustada de que la historia vuelva a repetirse."

"Es valiente de tu parte el aceptarlo. Hum. Estaba equivocado, hay otro lugar para ti en el que te aceptarían sin dudarlo, si tu logras hacerlo. Te ayudara a encontrar lo que necesitas."

¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Valor? Oh no, eso no sonaba para nada bien. "Espe…" pero antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra la voz del sombrero invadió el Gran Comedor.

—Gryffindor.

Los murmullos de los estudiantes no tardaron en hacerse presentes, especialmente a ver que la cara de la chica era un poema y como esta se negaba a bajar del banco. Lentamente se quitó el sombrero y caminó con movimientos mecánicos hasta alcanzar un lugar lo más lejos posible de Granger, quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa. Sabía como debía sentirse, ella tampoco podía creerlo. La casa que odiaba, que le provocaba repugnancia, Gryffindor, hogar de pobres y sangre sucia, motivo de orgullo para quienes despreció toda su vida. Si tan solo Draco estuviera ahí le pediría que la asesinara en ese instante.

No podía pasarle eso, no a ella. Había una delgada linea entre no querer ser un mortífago y convertirse en una auror o un estúpido miembro del jodido ejercito de Dumbledore. Estúpido sombrero, a primera hora del día iría a la oficina del director y exigiría que la cambiaran de casa. Pasó gran parte de la cena pensando lo que gritaría al día siguiente hasta conseguir que la cambiaran a Ravenclaw y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba entrando a una habitación decorada con colores dorados y rojos, con telas baratas en los sillones y sin las serpientes características o la frialdad que abrazaba las mazmorras. Ese lugar era cálido, con una chimenea y mullidos cojines a su alrededor, los cuales parecían estar esperando a que alguien se acercara con una taza de chocolate en una noche de invierno. Jamás había estado en un lugar así, donde todos parecían sentirse cómodos y se escuchaban rizas por doquier. Estaba acostumbrada a sentarse recta y no encorvarse en los sillones como aquellas chicas, a actuar más con más formalidad o fiereza contra sus compañeros, a quienes clasificaba en tres tipos de personas, aliados, subordinados o enemigos. A la sutileza al saludar a alguien, no a los abrazos cargados de alegría y las sonrisas desconocidos.

Todo lo que había contenido en el verano salió a flote. Cada insulto, prejuicio y signo de desprecio estaban en la punta de su lengua, esperando a ser usados a la primera oportunidad. No estaba pensando en absoluto, simplemente quería salir de ahí. Lamentablemente no todos parecían entender las señales corporales que gritaban "alejate" y un chico se atrevió a acercarse a ella.

—Vamos linda–dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros.—No mordemos. A menos que quieras que lo haga.—susurró esa ultima parte en su oído. Ella se alejó al instante como si el contacto le quemara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera dirigirle la palabra?

—Vuelve a decir eso y te cortare la garganta mientras duermes, asqueroso hijo— Sus gritos llamaron la atención de Hermione y ella se dio cuenta del gesto suplicante de la chica, mientras murmuraba un "No lo digas." Entonces se detuvo, si continuaba esa frase de la manera incorrecta podía prepararse para la peor estancia de su vida, y ante todo estaban frente a una serpiente, alguien que sabía hacer las cosas a su beneficio.—de una madre con retraso que seguramente se prostituye para alimentar a tu pobre familia.

Se dio la media vuelta y al subir las escaleras, se encerró en la primera habitación que encontró. Al menos ahora no la considerarían una purista desde el inicio. Tan solo debería sobrevivir hasta el día siguiente y podría cambiar de casa.

* * *

Tenía dos grandes problemas para los que parecía no haber solución. Tan solo le quedaba sentarse ahí a esperar un milagro, aunque con su suerte podía esperar una llovizna y posteriormente un resfriado. Recargó su cabeza en el árbol intentando olvidar la ira que la embargaba. Su primer problema era el hecho de que estaba en la casa de los leones y el segundo de como el director se negaba a sacarla de ahí. Aquella mañana mantuvo una calurosa discusión con él, para luego suplicar e intentar de todas las maneras posibles que accediera a cambiarla, pero por supuesto esto no ocurrió. Es como si el anciano intentara darle una lección o al igual que el estúpido sombrero, pensaran que es lo mejor para ella. Patrañas. Ella se conocía lo bastante bien como para saber lo que le iba bien y lo que no, y podría jurar con su sangre que aquello era una mala idea. Intentó relajarse, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, tan solo un poco de sol, el olor de la madera todavía húmeda y ¿colonia?. Olfateó una vez más solo para estar segura, pero el aroma no desaparecía sino que se intensificaba.

Abrió los ojos y se llevó una sorpresa ante la imagen del chico de la enfermería sentado junto a ella. Había pensado en él algunas veces durante el verano. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le recordaba tanto a Draco? Incluso se había propuesto buscarlo pero desde que las clases iniciaron no había pensando en nada excepto cambiar de casa. En un inicio creía que se trataba de una alucinación producto de las explosiones mágicas, pero una parte de ella mantenía la esperanza de que no lo fuera. No era una fantasía, sus ojos realmente eran iguales a los de Draco y aquello le dolía. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y pudo ver a un grupo compuesto por tres Gryffindors al otro lado del jardín, bromeando y haciendo una especie de saludo militar en dirección a ellos, el chico a su lado correspondió el saludo y sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres?—comentó de manera fría sin atreverse a mirarlo. No puede hacerlo porque es capaz de deshacer sus barreras. Hay un aire distinto que lo rodea, no se trata de los fríos ojos del padre de Draco, sino de aquel que ella conoce bien, su amigo jovial, el bromista, al único a quien permite abrazarla cuando las cosas van mal. Juraría que está a punto de ponerse a llorar en ese instante pero él responde y utiliza la dignidad que le queda para controlar sus emociones. Sus voces son distintas, mientras el tono de Draco es delicado y aristocrático en todo sentido, el chico a su lado tiene una voz jovial y masculina. Aquello de la fuerza para encararlo y contar una a una las diferencias, su cabello, su mentón, sus labios, la pequeña cicatriz que tiene en el mentón. Él no es Draco y debía acostumbrarse a que su amigo ya no está a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás?

Nadie le había preguntado como está desde que llegaron ahí y no sabe como reaccionar. Pansy no respondió porque ¿qué se supone que debe decir? ¿Bien gracias, excepto por el hecho de que estoy décadas atrás en el tiempo, todos me dieron la espalda, abandoné a mi mejor amigo frente a una posible muerte y existencia de amargura, por no mencionar que estoy aquí junto a la persona más irritante que conozco, pero agradezco tu interés? Ni pensarlo.

Él pareció entender la indirecta porque en lugar de indagar más acerca de su estado emocional, puso una pequeña caja de cartón en sus rodillas. Ella lo miró confundida pero el chico se limitó a reír y sacar un cigarro de la caja.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?—Ella no recordaba haber visto algo así jamás y dudaba del propósito que pudiera tener, aunque cuando él chico se lo llevó a la boca se volvió bastante claro. Él volvió a reír, el sonido era musical, cargado de una naturalidad que no podía encontrar en cualquier persona. Cuando Pansy sonreía solían ser más muecas forzadas o carcajadas crueles tiradas al aire, en cambio él parecía tener la capacidad de disfrutar las cosas más sencillas. Encendió el objeto con la punta de su varita y después de darle una calada lo puso frente a sus labios.

—Aquí tienes. Se supone que relaja y podría jurar que estás estresada en este instante.

—Tal vez se debe a tu presencia. ¿No comprendes las indirectas? Largate.

Sin embargo no quería que se fuera, no del todo. A pesar de que era una muestra de malos modales el ofrecerle de aquello en lugar de darle uno nuevo, decidió mantener la boca cerrada y no recriminarle.

Sin que el desconocido de ojos grises soltara el cigarro, ella lo envolvió con sus labios y aspiró. Fue una ilusa al esperar que todas las nuevas experiencias fueran buenas. El sabor era asqueroso. De inmediato un picor comenzó a recorrer su garganta conforme el humo pasaba y se vio presa de un ataque de tos incontrolable. Agradeció que él estuviera sosteniendo aquello porque de lo contrario lo quemaría por ofrecerle algo tan desagradable.

De nuevo su risa se hizo presente. ¿Cómo podía divertirle su infortunio? Cuando la tos finalmente cesó, frunció el ceño y lo miró con desaprobación.

—Mejora con la practica.

—Si, claro. No pienso volver a probarlo.—Era suficiente de la presencia de aquel extraño. —¿Quién diablos se supone que eres? ¿Estás acosandome o algo por el estilo?

El chico encarnó una ceja como si la ultima idea sonara ridícula y Pansy se sintió ofendida ante ese gesto. Era perfectamente común que los chicos se interesaran en ella al grado de acosarla, que no pusiera la suficiente atención como para averiguarlo era algo distinto, pero podía jurar que contaba al menos con una decena de admiradores de vuelta en su época. Ese pensamiento la hizo olvidar su distracción momentánea y él pareció notar que el animo de la chica se había ensombrecido,y tras dar una calada, respondió con una sonrisa característica.

—Soy Sirius Black, aunque creo que tu me conoces como Draco.

No hay respuesta alguna por parte de Pansy, que parece haber abandonado su cuerpo para concentrarse en los recuerdos de una vida que parece ahora tan lejana e irreal como las historias para dormir que le contaba su elfa cuando niña. "Sirius Black, el asesino." repasa una y otra vez los tabloides del profeta y se pregunta como alguien que actúa tan amable puede convertirse en un seguidor del Lord. Pero no es una gran sorpresa, después de todo tenía el poder para tentar a la más noble de las personas. "Sirius Black, el tío de Draco." Es por eso que le recordaba tanto a él, se trataba de un Black, no de un Malfoy. Era parecido a Narcisa, con esa aristocracia que emanaba a pesar de estar sentado en el pasto sin ninguna clase de preocupación. El heredero de una de las familias más antiguas y respetables del mundo mágico. "Sirius Black." Conocía su vida, todos conocían a Sirius. Era una historia que los padres contaban a sus hijos cuando se portaban mal. Una leyenda urbana. Un ex convicto asesinado dentro de una pelea en el Ministerio. Pero no estaba muerto, no en ese momento, porque su realidad había desaparecido por completo. Draco, Nott, Zabini, sus padres, Potter, el Lord. Granger tenía, como una de muchas, la teoría de que al llegar a esa era alteraron el tiempo, borrando su línea temporal. Eso significaba que el chico frente a ella no necesariamente se convertiría en un asesino, podía tomar decisiones que lo llevaran por otro camino, tenía una segunda oportunidad, al igual que ella.

Cuando él sacó un segundo cigarro de la cajetilla, ella se lo arrebató.

—Oh, dame eso.—Si estaba diciendo la verdad y aquello eliminaba la ansiedad, podía servirle para despejar la mente y aclarar todas las divagaciones que estaban cruzando por ella. Estaba preparada para un nuevo ataque de tos pero esta vez el humo se adentró en sus pulmones con facilidad, aunque el sabor seguía siendo horripilante.

—No lo mantengas en la boca, tienes que tragarlo. Así. Déjalo ir con cuidado.

Lo más cerca que había estado de fumar en el pasado era cuando tomó la pipa de su padre, pero eso no era considerado adecuado para una señorita, por lo que se ganó una gran reprimenda. Pensó que se trataría de algo más difícil o que tendría un mayor efecto sobre ella, pero en ese instante no sentía el maravilloso alivio del que Black hablaba.

—Se llaman cigarros. Puedes quedartelos si quieres. Compre varias cajetillas en mi ultima expedición al Londres Muggle.

Justo cuando creyó que podía controlarlo, e inhalar el humo se volvía más sencillo, la ultima palabra la sorprendió tanto que perdió el ritmo y comenzó a ahogarse nuevamente. Esa era la razón de que nada le pareciera familiar, se trataba de un invento muggle. El sabor le repugnaba aun más tras su descubrimiento. Apagó el cigarro contra el pasto y negó con la cabeza. Nunca volvería a probar uno, aunque la amenazaran con lanzarle un avada.

Gritos llamaron su atención. Venían del otro lado de los jardines, siendo más precisa, de los tres chicos que había visto en un principio. Sirius se levantó respondiendo al llamado y se despidió con un "nos vemos luego". Ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre, lo cual le parecía bastante estúpido. Negó con la cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de irse, notó la cajetilla que descansaba al lado de su mano.

* * *

Granger, junto con el resto de las chicas de su curso-a quienes ignoraba deliberadamente- estaban dormidas. Era el único momento en el que se atrevía a abandonar la protección del dolsel de su cama y cruzaba frente al espejo a retirar su peinado y ponerse un camisón. Se sentó frente al tocador y se quitó los aretes de esmeraldas. Lo cierto es que cuando la castaña preguntó por ellos en el gran comedor, no había podido recordar la razón por la cual los había tomado. Creía que dormir un poco sería suficiente y al día siguiente lo recordaría, pero seguía estando en blanco. Sabía que le gustaban, eran preciosos, después de todo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había algo más. Una historia oculta sobre ellos, algo que los separaba del resto de las joyas en la bóveda. Después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros restandole importancia, fuera lo que fuese, no podía recordarlo.

* * *

 _En este capitulo quise enfocarme en Pansy, pues al ser el personaje principal, es quien enfrentará más aventuras a lo largo de la historia. En el siguiente capitulo veremos un poco más de los personajes y por fin un poco de Jily._

 _Como siempre pido su comprensión en cuanto a la pareja, ya que es extraña y se que puede indignar a algunos. Por favor, si no tienes algo agradable que decir (considero las criticas constructivas como un favor y una forma de ayuda), no lo hagas._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por las alertas, el sentimiento de emoción al leerlas es maravilloso_ _. Las frases que dejo arriba son de libros, canciones o películas que me inspiraron para el capítulo, y que recomiendo al 100._

 _:D_

 _Con amor, E._


End file.
